


Better Than A Dream

by BlueUnicorn



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean/Castiel Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff with a plot with pain and sadness why, I did the thing!, Supernatural - Freeform, djinn, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueUnicorn/pseuds/BlueUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is captured by a Djinn. I don't really know what else to say. Suck at summaries, sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic and I don't really know what I'm doing, so any feedback is greatly appreciated!

WHAT IF...

IT HAPPENED TO CAS WHEN HE WAS HUMAN, OF CORSE. THIS SORT OF THING WOULD NEVER HAPPEN TO AN ANGEL OF THE LORD.

Castiel and Dean were sitting together in their family home in Illinois. It was movie night, and Dean chose some western movie, as usual, but Cas didn't mind. He never cared what movie they watched. He just enjoyed the time. The two of them, cuddled together on the couch. Dean's pajama pants were laying low on his hips, with his legs crossed and Cas' head on his shoulder. A small tear fell from Cas' face, leaving a barely noticeable dot on Dean's ACDC shirt, but somehow, as always, Dean noticed. 

"What's wrong Angel?" Dean asked as he turned so he was facing Cas. 

All Castiel could do was bury his head in Dean's shoulder and inhale the sweet smell the was "Dean." 

After a few moments, Cas mumbled "It just doesn't feel real"

"What doesn't?" Dean replied, getting more concerned by the minute.

"Us. This. It all feels like a dream."

Dean could feel his heart swelling, his chest aching with affection.

Right as Dean was about to reply, Baby Charlie awoke and began crying. With a sigh, Dean got up off the couch to check on her, but not without wiping Cas' tears and kissing both of his eyelids. 

"I'll be right back Angel" he said as he departed.

Cas smiled up at Dean and began twisting the silver band on his finger as Dean walked away.

Cas couldn't believe that this was his life. Everything seemed so magical. It was a dream he never wanted to awake from. 

Cas was still sitting on the couch, drunk with happiness, when Sam entered their home, searching frantically for something, someone. 

"Sam?" Cas asked, "is there something I can help you with?"

"Cas? Cas where are we?" Sam saw the expression of confusion on Cas' face, "Never mind. We gotta go." 

"Go? What do you mean? Where are we going?" Cas was becoming worried. "What are you doing here, Sam?"

"Hey Babe," they heard Dean yell from upstairs, "Can you heat a bottle for Charlie? I think she's hungry." 

Sam looked at Cas with an awestruck expression. "Is that Dean?"

Cas started twisting the band on his ring finger again, and looked at Sam with even more concern than before.

"Yes, it is. Sam are you feeling alright?"

"Why's Dean here, Cas?"

"He is my husband. This is our home. Charlie is our daughter, through adoption of corse, biologically we could never have one of our own. Sam are you positive you don't need to see a physician?" 

"Husband? You know what, it's not important right now Cas. We have to go. We have to go home."

"Why do you keep saying that, Sam? I am home."

"This isn't real. Okay, Cas? It's not real. You were infected by a Djinn. You're really sick right now Cas. Please, just come with me."

"Babe? What's taking so long?" Dean said, walking down the stairs, holding Charlie in his arms. He looked taken aback when he sees Sam. "Is everything okay? Sammy?" He asks, "What are you doing here?"

Sam turns back to Cas, and with a hushed voice says "Now Cas. We need to go now"

"Go? Where...where are you going?" Dean asks.

Cas looked back in forth between the brothers. He knew something didn't feel right, but he was so happy, ecstatic, so he simply dismissed it. 

Cas is speechless. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He feels paralyzed.

Dean is getting increasingly worried by the minute. Sam is just standing there. Waiting. But for what?

"Babe?" Dean asks again. "What's happening? Castiel?!"

Cas looks back over at Sam "I... I can't. I can't go. I'm happy here. Dean and I have an amazing child, an amazing life. This is what I want."

"It's not real Cas. It's not real. Please. Come back."

"Who cares?" Cas says softly. "What does it matter if I die here? At least I'm happy. Dean loves me here. My Dean. If I go back, I have nothing. No Dean, no Charlie."

"We're real baby. We're real. We're right here. Me and Charlie. I promised never to leave you, now don't you dare leave me. Please! Please don't go!" Dean is shouting, sobbing into Charlie's hair. 

Then everything goes dark

\-----------------------------------

In the real world, all Dean sees is Cas, hanging, comatose, in a warehouse, the blood slowly being drained out of him. 

Dean is breaking down. He doesn't know what he'll do without Cas.

Sam is unconscious on the floor, as he practically inhaled a mug of African Dream Root, so he could find some way of communicating with Cas.

But now, that means Dean is alone. In an empty warehouse. With a Djinn lurking in the shadows. Great Dean thinks. This is fan-fucking-tastic.

Suddenly, there's a clatter somewhere deep in the room. Dean takes the blade soaked in lamb's blood and prepares himself, trying to see anything in the darkness.

Suddenly, it's behind him, attacking, but Dean somehow finds enough strength to plunge the knife deep inside of it.

Dean's exhausted, but he gets up off of the floor and goes over and goes over to Cas.

Dean disconnects all of the tubing connected to Cas, and catches him as he falls over.

Dean's desperately trying to find a pulse, praying to whatever God there may be that he isn't too late. 

Cas lets out a shallow breath, and Dean knows there's hope. Knows that Cas is there.

"Cas!" Dean yells as he holds up Cas' head. Thumbs on his jaw line.  
"Cas! Com' on buddy. Please Cas. DAMN IT CASTIEL WAKE UP!"

Dean is breaking, loosing "please, Cas" he says one last time, voice barely above a whisper "please"

He leans in and puts his head his head on Cas' shoulder. Letting out a suppressed sob.

Cas' eyes open slowly, feeling the extra weight on his already weak body. 

Cas is shocked to see that the figure is Dean. He wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and hold him, but Cas has no strength left. He is tired, and weak, and all he can say is a very audible "Dean...?"

Dean lifts his head slowly, eyes red and cheeks tear stained. Cas' eyes are barely open, but he knows his angel is there.

He moves in and captures Cas' lips with his own. It's slow and soft, and more than Dean ever thought it could be. No matter how many times he dreamt of kissing Cas, nothing could amount to what he felt right then.

Cas was awestruck. He never in all of his centuries thought Dean would return his feelings. He had always felt like such a burden to the boys, that Dean never thought of him as anything more than a resource.

But this. The kiss told him everything. It took everything Cas had to kiss back, but it was the best thing he'd felt. It was his own personal heaven.

this is better than a dream Cas thought with the smallest of smiles, drifting off into unconsciousness, due to loss of blood, but into bliss none the less.

\-----------------------------------

Sam was unconscious during the after math of Cas' awakening because of the Dream Root, but he was sure to give Dean hell once Cas explained how the events unfolded.


End file.
